Talk:Sload
It isn't really right to call them evil- they are no more evil than the Daedra. Remember the theology of Nirn. There is no good or evil really, only order and chaos. From what game? This article doesn't mention in which games sloads are encountered, mentioned, or are otherwise directly or indirectly important. 13:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC) bad copy and pasting... Upon reaching adulthood the Sload becomes amphibious and has an appearance similar to a large slug as seen here. (The "here" was originally a link i'm guessing, but it is just text here) :Yes, unfortunately much of the lore content on this wiki is taken from other sources, since we lack a resident lore expert so far on our active wiki team. Please feel free to expand and re-write any content that may be infringing on copyright or otherwise non-referenced. \*\ Hellhound43 23:27, 14 January 2007 (CST) they seem a lot like the Vogons from H2G2.... 07:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Or like hutts from starwars. Sort of. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 20:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) How could a species possibly be highly intelligent, develop a culture, build airships, and still be unable to read or write? I smell a contradiction here. 13:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : Have you ever heard of mongols? : Ikabite (talk) 20:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : The reason litteracy is important to advanced civilization is because it preverses the details of complex ideas across many generations, or even within a generation given that people are forgetfull. If Sloads basically live forever (minus being killed) and have perfect memories then the function of writting and litteracy toward building and maintaining advanced civilizations may be redundant with their innate abbilities. Their civilization seems to value discussing things at gratuitous lengths with "wise older sloads" This would effectively be equivalent to reading a book except that it would be more of an interactive learning experience. 13:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism Well nuts! I went through editing all of that (so many grammar and syntax mistakes!) and it's lifted from UESP? Jeez. Who feels like a dummy? This guy --->Croaker227 (talk) 15:45, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Seems that most of the plagiarism was added by a notorious article thief named, Darth Storm, who has caused many headaches on the wiki. He added the unsafe edits over a year ago, so it's gone unnoticed for a very very long time. Another editor, an ex-admin who plagiarized several articles from UESP.net, added the rest of the plagiarism in this edit. In fact, he removed legitimate and unique edits in favor of the plagiarized version. I restored what I could from the edit history, but many paragraphs are still word-for-word plagiarisms. Everything below the "Biology" paragraph needs to be rewritten. -- 15:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Fantastic...ugh. Seems like we run the risk of a lot of speculation though. *sigh* Also, Wolfishtail, I folded your edit into the one I had already done, attempting to make it flow a lil better. Hope I don't offend. Croaker227 (talk) 16:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : that is fine Wolfishtail (talk) 16:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::This article still obviously requires in-line citations with reliable sources as per our citation policy, but it appears most of the plagiarism is gone. Locking this for now, to insight stability. -- 16:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::i think there should something added to the history section about the all flags naval campain led by Bendu Olo in 1E2200 Wolfishtail (talk) 16:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Dem Vogons 07:01, May 2, 2013 (UTC)Perhaps they were inspired by the Vogons from The Hitchikers Guide to the Galaxy